The Swing to Chibiland
by Lilaaku
Summary: Isolated by his peers and family, child Deidara takes a midnight walk to the park. Soon he finds himself whisked away to a strange new world of colourful characters  the Akatsuki  who he thinks he can relate to. Will he find acceptance here?


**A/N: This is a story I started a long time ago based on a picture I drew. I thought that since I've been on this site for three years and haven't uploaded anything, that I probably should get started. This story's not going to be completely accurate and there will be OOCness, but I hope readers will still enjoy.**

**-Story start-**

Deidara sat aside from the rest of the kids at Iwagakure's playground. Even if the had wanted to have anything to do with him, he didn't need them. He was just as happy being by himself as he could have been with any of them. He was a fun-filled party of one!... Still, what he enjoyed most was grossing them out. Something he felt like doing at that very moment in time. A mischievous smirk spread across his face as he approached a group of girls.

"Hey-Un." He started, standing just about far enough away from the swings to not get kicked straight back a few feet. "I want a go." He told both of the two girls on the swings. Another girl standing off to the side looked helplessly towards her friends at hearing this.

"No. Sorry, she wants to go next." Answered one of them, motioning towards the shyer girl. Deidara didn't argue, though his face lit up as he noticed the mentioned person. She just looked happy that there wasn't going to be any trouble caused because of her. She went back to watching.

"Oh really-Un?" Deidara said under his breath as he carefully tottered his way over to her. She only assumed he was coming over to wait his turn. She was oblivious to the hand he raised up to her cheek. That is until she felt something soft, warm and slippery slide up her skin. She wriggled away, only now realising he had licked her. She rubbed the side of her face desperately, then she burst into tears. The swingers skidded to a stop. The whole playground seemed to stop what they were doing and stared over, instantly knowing this would have something to do with Deidara.

"Oh~! I've had enough of this!" Declared a very stroppy six year old, in an oddly whiny voice. He threw a ball he had been playing with out to the side, unintentionally winding his playmate. "Let's get him... Really this time!" He added, remembering the countless attempts they his friends and he had made before. Deidara only laughed as the chase began. Now his fun was really getting started.

It wasn't a long way to Deidara's house, but he didn't stop there. He wanted to drag this out for as long as he could make it last, before everyone stopped talking to him again. He actually got halfway across the village before he started to lose his breath. That was nothing though; most of the kids that had started chasing him had given up all together by now and could be found stumbling about, completely at a loss as to where their homes could be.

Now there were only the ones really determined to tear Deidara limb from limb keeping anywhere near close. A little too close for the boy's liking, but that didn't matter. His plan that always got him out of these messes was ready. A white clay bird appeared in the palm of his hand and, once it had finished seeping out of the trusty mouth, Deidara threw it to the floor. His pursuers crashed into each other's backs, but then managed to get themselves organised enough to take a few cautious steps back.

"Katsuuu!" Deidara called out, excited about what was about to happen. You couldn't really say what the bird became was an explosion though. It was more like it disappeared into a big cloud of smoke. A huge cloud of smoke in fact. People were leaning out of their second floor windows to try and shoo the fumes away so that they wouldn't invade their houses. The children that had been chasing Deidara, nearly forgotten through all the cloud, were left coughing uncontrollably until the smoke eventually cleared, fading into the sky.

"He's gone!" Exclaimed the first boy feeling ready to speak after all that had happened. "He got away again." Was added in despair. They all gave the place one finally look-over, before realising they were all meant to be home at least half an hour ago. As they miserably walked away, they found themselves having to admit that this had been the biggest and most convincing of Deidara's performances yet. It could only be a matter of time before one of those sculptures of his actually exploded.

Deidara leaned over the top of a building he had been hiding on top of, a confident smile on his face. In all the confusion, he had managed to rush down an alleyway to the side unnoticed and find the perfect place to climb up the back of one of the homes. He clambered to the roof and waited. He had been given a lot more time than he needed. His pursuers must have been right then; he was getting better at this. That in mind, and sure that the others had gone, he made his way home.

"I'm back-Un." Deidara stated casually as he stood in the doorway. It was disappointing for him that he he knew just who else would be here. He walked to the table to find his food, warm and ready to be eaten.

"Welcome home Deidara-Chan." His mum responded to his words with a soft smile. Deidara looked at her dubiously for a moment, then took a seat to eat his food. "Did you have fun playing with your friends today?" She asked. Deidara was a little uncertain at first. She was acting nice enough though, so why not?

"It was really good Kaa-San!" He told her with vigour, then he went on to explain what had happened, forgetting about his food for now. "I was showing them my hands again-Un and they started chasing me, but I lost them Kaa-San. And that's why it was really good-Un, I nearly made an explosion Kaa-San, there was a really big cloud this time!" Deidara panted for a moment after saying so much. He knew it could only be asking for trouble, but he was jut too excited to let his accomplishment go unnoticed. The room went cold and quiet, changing Deidara's face from a happy to a more serious expression.

"I don't know what you could be talking about Deidara-Chan." Was the reply he got. He couldn't see straight into his mum's eyes now. She was keeping them well hidden from her son. "These explosions you always go on about... And your hands, they're no different from anyone else's." Deidara didn't like where this conversation was going. It was reminding him just how hungry he was, so he wouldn't have to talk about this any more. Not taking his attention away from his parent, he raised his hand to the plate and let it start eating the food now directly in front of it.

"Stop that." The woman snapped at him. Deidara was confused for a minute. He hadn't realised he was doing anything wrong. "I said stop it!" She screeched this time, lunging across the table to slap the boy across the face. Deidara was in shock more than anything else now. He raised his accused hand up to his damaged cheek. Yes, to anyone else this might have seemed like a disgusting thing to do, but right then it was the only comfort Deidara had.

"I don't want this any more." He heard his mum say. "Just go to your room Deidara." She insisted, resting her head in her arms that were folded across the table. "When you come out," she went on, "we can just forget all this ever happened... Everything will go back to normal again." She smiled weakly to herself, seeing everything fit into place in her mind. Deidara did as he was told.

Deidara couldn't help fidgeting as he lay in bed. He moved from one end to the other, just to shuffle straight back again. It was too early to go to bed; he could see from the window that it was still mostly daylight outside, but he didn't really feel like facing the rest of the house at that moment either. He must have managed to doze off just little though, because he was woken up suddenly at the sound of the door being opened.

"Still here then?" A man walked into the room, amused by Deidara's startled expression. Well it had been someone he wasn't really expecting. Deidara's dad, back home from a mission early apparently, made his way over to his boy's bed and sat down.

"It's not fair-Un." Deidara insisted, sitting up now with his arms folded across his chest, pouting. His dad faced him, taking notice and waiting for more to be said. "She doesn't want me. Why've you been staying with that woman for so long-Un?" Deidara asked, the look on his face was sulkily demanding an explanation.

"You know," the older went on, ready to tell his troubled love story, "I've loved your mum since the day I met her. Yeah, it might sound shallow, but there was just something about the way she looked, a lot like you. I was completely drawn in." The man nodded to himself, Deidara just wanted to hear the rest. Obviously he couldn't see his mum the way his dad did. "... So anyway, I was so determined to be with her, that I kept the mouths I have, just like yours, hidden for all those years." Deidara made a very unimpressed snorting noise at this; that wasn't determination! He was just hiding something really important about himself. Deidara made a promise to himself that he would never be so stupid.

"Well, then you came along and ruined everything." Deidara could only gawk at what had just been said. How was any of this his fault? "I kid, I kid." His dad laughed. "But seriously though. Your mother went hysterical the minute she set eyes on you. It was a lot harder than you'd think keeping that secret from her with your little hands staring her straight in the face."

"It must have been-Un..." Deidara mumbled. "If she hated me that much, why didn't she just get rid of me there and then-Un?" He asked, speaking more clearly this time.

"Oh she tried that." It was explained. "After yelling at me for hours, she just left saying she'd never come back. She hated me, she never wanted to see me again, yeah all that kind of stuff. Then she tried abandoning you every time she was left alone with you. But that just made things worse. With you being so young and all that, people started to ask questions about whether she was actually good enough to be a mum..." Deidara just felt like things were getting worse and worse. Was everyone just trying to make him feel unwanted and unloved?

"Of course I wasn't going to let those rumours go any further. She might have hurt me really bad when she left, in more ways than one, but I still loved her. I was behind her every step of the way. That's when I decided I had to step in so we could both find a way out of this mess." Deidara looked up expectantly, hoping for a really heroic and somewhat complex plan to be brought into the light. "We decided to bring you up like a normal kid and never mention these hand mouth things again." Deidara flopped back down. That was a stupid plan. It was the coward's way out.

"That's not going to work for me dad." Deidara told the man, his confidant smile returned. "I'm not just going to grow up in a world of fake. People are going to have to accept me... Whether they want to or not." His dad only shook his head at this statement, but the pleasantness in his face didn't change. "Hey-Un." He looked to the side now, only to find he had been jumped into. "What did you come in here in the first place for, hmm? We're you and mum fighting again and you just wanted somewhere to hide-Un?" There wasn't any hesitation before he got his answer.

"Ah yes. You've seen straight through me again." His dad admitted light-heartedly, seating a little at being found out. "... Can I sleep in here tonight? It's not going to happen again. Please~!" He begged his son. Deidara just smirked at this outburst at first.

"Coward-Un!" He taunted, but was kind enough to let him stay the night. "On the floor, on the floor." Deidara spoke in his own little tune to these words as he struggled to push the grown man out of his bed. The dad slid into a seated position on the hard floor. Streaming tears of relieved joy escaped his eyes as he thanked the Heavens he would be able to hideout here.

It got to a lot later after that. Right into the dark and early hours of the morning, but Deidara still couldn't get to sleep. He tossed and turned and fell out of bed countless times. Then he got sick of all that happening so he sat up, bored. Maybe it was that story going around in his head all night, or maybe it was just that he hadn't really gotten anything to eat recently. Either way he was bored. He quietly padded his way over to the window and looked out. Everything was just too quiet for him, and it didn't look like anyone was out there... He decided to go for a walk.

That's how Deidara ended up there again, at the park. After all that epic sneaking around, though the house falling down wouldn't have woken his dad up, Deidara decided there was still something he wanted to do. That was to go on the swings. He got onto the seat and held on as tightly as he could to the ropes at his sides. Then he was off, going up higher into the sky each time. He closed his eyes and then all he could hear was the sound of the wind rushing past. The cool breeze against his skin was oddly refreshing. It felt like he was going off into another world, being whisked away there. He decided it would be a place that would take him as he was. He opened his eyes now, feeling a lot better, but was left stunned by what was out in front of him and a long way down below.

"What now-Un?" Deidara demanded to no-one in particular. He couldn't believe he'd actually been taken to another world, and without even noticing. That's exactly what it looked like had happened though. It was a world where everything looked so big to him. A bright and colourful, but still very mysterious world. Leaning forwards to try and get a better view, Deidara did the one thing he knew he shouldn't have. He let go of the swing only to start falling the long drop downwards. Well, he had been wondering how he'd get down. He was left to flail his arms helplessly all the way.

"Ow ow ow ow ow..." Deidara exclaimed as he landed face first. The landing had really been a lot softer than he was expecting, but still... "Ow ow ow..." Deidara went on, not feeling motivated enough to get up yet. He felt someone tap him on the back.

"Are you... Deidara?" A boy asked from behind. Deidara turned at the mention of his name. How did this person know ho he was? As he looked up at the gloomy, long pony-tailed kid, he managed to give an distrusting nod as his answer. "You're sitting on my partner." The dark haired boy let him know. It was in a voice that sounded so emotionless that it was hard to tell if he cared of not.

"Oh. Sorry-Un." Deidara apologised and stood off to the side feeling stupid. He watched the partner that the other person had mentioned get up, just to make sure he wasn't really badly hurt. It had been a big fall. He noticed something else when this person got up. He was blue! Completely blue! Blue all over... Oh well. Deidara thought it would be better not to say anything. If he wanted people to like him for who he was, he wasn't going to not like them. He wasn't going to be a hypocrite, but... Blue.

"Ow ow ow ow ow." Blue person said, in much the same way Deidara had just now. It annoyed Deidara a bit. He had said he was sorry. Blue person looked from Deidara, to the other person Deidara didn't know and then back again, and again. "Did you tell him anything yet Itachi-Chan?" He asked eventually. Itachi didn't like his name being mentioned so soon and thought it was very silly of his partner to bring it up. He kept quiet about those feelings though.

"No Kisame." Itachi admitted, childishly using his partner's name that openly as well. Deidara looked at Itachi expectantly. Told him what? Told him what? Told him what? It was Kisame though who jumped to the occasion of explaining, as Itachi just quietly looked back at Deidara, secretly hoping he wouldn't laugh.

"Deidara-Chan! We came here to get you!" Kisame exclaimed enthusiastically. Deidara still didn't have a very good idea of what was going on. "'Cause Leader-Sama told us to. He said that you have to be in the Akatsuki... It's a special group." Kisame nodded happily, satisfied with his explanation. Itachi wasn't though. He still thought Kisame was telling Deidara too much and that they should just take him back to their base. "And if you don't come with us, we're going to throw plushies at you!" Kisame went on, holding up the orange fish plushie he had been holding. "Get him puddles!" He finished, flinging the fish at Deidara who was now rolling on the floor laughing.

"Kisame... We didn't even ask him if he'd join yet." Itachi pointed out. Kisame looked over at his partner apologetically, but he wasn't going to admit he had done anything wrong yet.

"But look Itachi-Chan." Kisame protested, pointing at the still giggly Deidara. "He's not taking us seriously. I don't think he thinks we're being serious..." Kisame explained. "I know! You should throw Wozzle at him!" He stated his brilliant idea.

"I don't think that's going to help Kisame." Itachi tried hiding his own plushie, that looked like a sort of grey weasel, behind his back. "... I liked it better when you had Samehada." He finished. Kisame looked horrified at what was being said.

"I can't take Samehada out Itachi-Chan! He might get hurt. He's already got lots of bandages Itachi-Chan. I don't know where I could put any more." Kisame expressed his worries, but Itachi didn't say anything. Again he thought his blue partner was being silly. "And we got given these plushies to use them Itachi-Chan. Fly Wozzle!" Kisame spoke as though he was giving a motivating speech. Itachi sighed and half-heartedly tossed Wozzle in Deidara's direction.

"Okay, Okay-Un!" Deidara gasped, getting up and recovering from his laughing fit. "You want me to come with you-Un?" Kisame nodded rapidly.

"Yes! You've got to come with us." Kisame told him, happy that the three of them were getting somewhere. He told Itachi using that other plushie would work. "Or we're going to get in trouble with Leader-Sama when we get back..." Kisame ended, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Oh. I'll come with you then if you want-Un." Deidara agreed. It wasn't like he had anywhere else to go here, and a group of plushie throwing people couldn't be all that scary. As they walked along, Kisame and Deidara found themselves reminded of how much they had been hurt during their collision. And while they started a chorus of ows again, Itachi took the lead walking in silence. It wasn't a very pleasant experience for him.

"What can you do?" Asked a dark figure that sat before Deidara. He'd been taken to Akatsuki, just like he said he would be, then had been abandoned by Itachi and Kisame after being dumped in front of Leader-Sama. "We're a ora... Organa... Orru... A bunch of really bad people! And we can all do something. What can you do?" He was asked again.

"What did you want me to come here for if you don't know what I can do Leader-Sama?" Deidara rose his hand while asking this. Leader didn't look interested in them in any way. All he knew was that Deidara could do something. Obviously he could. Otherwise he wouldn't have had him brought here. Only getting a glaring look as his answer, Deidara thought it would probably be better to answer the question he had been asked first. "See these-Un?" He held out his hands now, clearly wanting Leader to look. "I can make these birds with them." Deidara checked here to make sure he hadn't lost his special clay that he carried everywhere. "And then they go' poof'." The clay was still with him.

"... That's it?" Leader asked, resting his chin on his hand, looking very unimpressed. Deidara didn't know what else to say. People had always had something to say about his mouths, whether it was good or bad. "I go to lots of trouble finding you, and all you do is go poof?" Leader shouted, getting to his feet to slam his hands down on his desk now. He had actually only just heard about Deidara and since he needed a new partner for Sasori, he thought he might as well grab him. It wasn't any trouble really.

"I'm trying to make them go boom too-Un." Deidara quickly said after hearing Leader raise his voice like that. Leader sat down again. This interested him. "Yeah! I'm really close as well. Last time they made a really big cloud-Un. There was smoke everywhere!" Deidara stretched his arms out as wide as they could go. He'd nearly forgotten about how much he wanted to share his accomplishment with someone and he didn't think Leader was going to hit him.

"Hmm..." Leader took a few moments to consider this. He didn't really need poofs, but did he need explosions? Oh well, it was Sasori this new person would be working with, not him. "Okay, Go and work on these poofs! Your new partner should be waiting outside." He decided. Deidara walked out of the room, not quite sure what he'd let himself in for.

"I was waiting for you..." Deidara was immediately greeted with these words once he got through the door. He looked around and saw a bored looking red haired boy. He was a little bit shorter than Deidara as well. Could this really be his new partner? "It was a long time. What happened in there?" This new boy asked, glancing at the door.

"I think I joined the Akatsuki-Un." Deidara explained. This person seemed very impatient to him. He hadn't bee in the room that long. "I'm Deidara by the way." He smiled now, holding out a hand to them. It was only looked at in an unfazed way. Deidara wasn't sure what to make of this. No-one had actually ever gone and told him to try blowing things up before and that felt good. Now though, here he was trying to be friendly and it didn't look like the other boy could care less.

"Sasori." Deidara was told. He brought his hand back to his side. Maybe it was making Sasori feel uncomfortable. "... You think you joined the Akatsuki?" He asked.

"Yeah. That Leader-Sama person said you're my new partner-Un." Deidara nodded, but Sasori didn't looked so thrilled. "So... Are you going to uh, show me around?" Deidara asked, thinking he could easily get lost in this big base.

"No." Sasori stated simply. "We can do that later... And I don't really talk to a lot of the others here. Only if I need to." Deidara thought about this for a minute. Maybe Sasori was sigh and didn't like seeing other people because he got scared. That must have been why he was acting so cold and distant. "I could show you our room." Sasori told Deidara. "You didn't need to bring anything. It's all ready for you."

"That would be great-Un!" Deidara said and they both started to walk down the corridor. There was complete silence as they made their way along. Deidara didn't like that there was someone right next to him and they weren't saying a word to each other. It felt awkward. Deidara coughed. It wasn't noticed. He coughed again. Still nothing. He started a big long line of coughs as though he was choking. Sasori stopped and turned to face him. Deidara hadn't thought about what he would do next. He stopped his coughing though. Sasori eventually got the message.

"I like art." He stated, as a weak beginning to a conversation. Deidara looked at him. Now that he knew they had something in common he could talk to him more easily, in a non-coughing type way. Sasori continued walking.

"Really-Un?" Deidara ran to catch up with Sasori. "I like art too!" He told him, leaning over to look him in the face as they both walked alongside each other now. "I could show you when we get to our room." He was beaming as his hand subtly munched some clay without anyone noticing. Sasori even gave a small smile at this. Maybe this new partner wouldn't be as bad as he thought; at least not as bad as the last one.

"Look!" Deidara called out as the door to the new partners' room opened. In flew a white clay bird. Deidara grinned at Sasori proudly. "That's my art-Un." He told him, pointing at the little bird now flying around the room. Sasori found himself liking Deidara's art. He was a little impressed even.

"It's... Nice." Sasori admitted because he couldn't think of a better word to use for description. As he was watching, he started to wonder how Deidara could make his artwork fly like that. He was about to ask this when Deidara started up again.

"That's not the best bit." Deidara exclaimed. Sasori was intrigued. "Watch this-Un!" Deidara put his hands together in some sort of sign. "Katsuuu!" He said loudly and there was an explosion in the middle of the room where the bird had just been. A small one but it was still an explosion. Sasori had pressed himself right back against the wall. Fiery explosions couldn't be good for him. "Did you see that-Un?" Deidara shouted excitedly. "That was an explosion Sasori! A real one! It went bang-Un!" He looked at the disappearing fire type mess on the floor. "Art is a bang! What do you think Sasori-Danna?" Deidara turned to face him.

"Danna?" Sasori asked, not moving from where he was. His new partner, he had decided, was insane. Who would just blow up their art like that? Okay, it may not have been the best he had ever seen, but that was going a bit far. "Why Danna?"

"Why not-Un?" Deidara retaliated, feeling light with exhilaration. "We both like art. So you must be good at it too-Un. We could both be each other' Dannas'!" Sasori didn't know what to say for the moment. It didn't sound like a lot of thought had been put into what Deidara had just said.

"I don't want to." Sasori explained. "Your art's very... Different." He didn't sound nearly as enthusiastic as he had before, but he had no reason to be in his opinion. He had turned out to be completely wrong. This new partner of his was just as bad as the old one... No. Worse.

**Preview for Part Two:**

Itachi: Leader-Sama. I need a new partner... Mine went crazy.

Sasori: I need a new partner too Leader-Sama. Mine is an idiot.

Leader: … I've got a really good idea!


End file.
